A Built-In Expiration Date
"A Built-In Expiration Date" is the fifth episode of Survivor: Falkland Islands. Story, Part 1 Previously on... Survivor Louise fell ill and had to be medically evacuated from the game. Keith knew he was on the bottom of Soledad and tried to turn Nick against Steve by saying Steve had a hidden immunity idol, but Nick ratted on Keith to Steve straight away. When Soledad had to go to tribal council, Nick considered flipping and sending Steve packing. In the end, Nick decided to stay loyal to the majority and Keith was voted out of the game. Fourteen are left, who will be voted out tonight? Night 15 Dohrito is happy with how easy the vote to eliminate Keith was, but he’s concerned about what could happen if they lose another immunity challenge. Day 16 People are starting to grow tired of the smaller tribes because of how predictably the game is going. The large alliance of nine feel like they can easily dominate the game. Brian also thinks that it’s only a matter of time before the alliance falls apart and things get more interesting for the game. The tribes have their next challenge, Agar.io, which is for reward. The three best tribes will all win an advantage in the next immunity challenge, but of varying amounts depending on how well they do in the challenge. Brian, Cat and Stick all work really hard on Malvinas because with only three people left on the tribe they think they really need the advantage in the immunity challenge. Thanks to their hard work they come first and win a massive advantage for the immunity challenge. Egmont and Soledad also do well and win smaller advantages. None of the players from Lorenzo even bother to do the challenge, and as is custom at this point Adam also refrains from participating even though he forces Sheff to sit out of the challenge. Sheff is livid with what Adam has done. Day 17 Nico starts to get paranoid and thinks that his allies are abandoning him. Nico wants to cover himself, so he pulls Sheff aside and tries to make a conversation with him about strategy in case they do lose the immunity challenge. Worse for Nico, the one person he thinks he can trust completely is also the person who is screwing up the challenges for Egmont. Steve is worried that his tribe might not win immunity, which would mean that the alliance has to vote out one of their own. Day 18 Tree-mail tells the tribes of their next immunity challenge: Stick Hero. Stick has the best possible name for this game, and he thinks that his tribe should be able to win. At the immunity challenge, Malvinas and Soledad do exceptionally well. Abi sits out of the challenge and Adam declines to participate again, but the entire Lorenzo tribe throws the challenge except for Noah, who doesn’t participate, so they come in dead last. Back at camp, the majority alliance all agree not to over-complicate things and to vote out Noah, since he’s the only person on Lorenzo not in the alliance. Noah has gone inactive and doesn’t show up to tribal council, automatically getting a self-vote, but making things more complicated Orger also doesn’t show up, so he also gets a self-vote. Noah is voted out 3-1. Voting Confessionals Story, Part 2 Day 19 For the alliance, things are really easy. They think that things are going through very slowly and they all feel secure with how safe the large alliance makes them. Day 20 Nico feels very conflicted about his position. He knows that doing well in challenges makes him a threat, but if he loses a challenge he could be voted out straight away. He knows that Adam is the most likely person to stay loyal to him, but he’s also the easiest person to vote out of the tribe. Day 21 The immunity challenge is Fruit Ninja, and the losing tribe won’t just have to vote somebody out of their tribe, they will have to do it in a public tribal council in front of the other three tribes. Egmont do very well because of how hardly they’re trying to avoid tribal council, and they come in first place. Malvinas and Soledad also win immunity, mostly because Lorenzo are pathetic again. Out of Dexter, Numbers and Orger only Dexter bothers to try in the challenge, so they are smashed by the other three tribes. Because Lorenzo are going to tribal council, the alliance have to vote out one of their own for the first time in the game. While this should make people worried, Orger has completely stopped playing the game. He didn’t vote at their last tribal council and he hasn’t participated in their last three challenges, so people are thinking he’s not got his head in the game anymore and they’ll just vote him out. However, Nick hasn’t stopped scheming, and he still wants the original six members of Lorenzo to stick together until the end, so he asks Numbers to save Orger and vote out Dexter instead. Brian is concerned with how easy-going everybody is about immunity, so he suspects something is going on without his knowledge. The entire final thirteen go to tribal council to witness Lorenzo vote out another member of their tribe. Numbers decides to stick to the original plan and votes out Orger with Brian, while Orger doesn’t even vote, making it a unanimous 3-0 vote for Orger. After Orger has left, the final twelve are told that they have merged and are now one tribe. Voting Confessionals Trivia *Nico Jr had the most confessionals this episode with 4. **Numbers, Abi, Adam, Orger and Noah all had no confessionals. Category:SRorgs: Falkland Islands episodes